


[vid] The Girl Who Falls Down Stairs

by kaydeefalls



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse, Firefly
Genre: Fanvids, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>and I see myself turn into something else for a while.</i> Sudden superpowers can really fuck a girl up, but she'll rise up and kick ass on her own terms anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] The Girl Who Falls Down Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "The Girl Who Falls Down Stairs" by Tom McRae  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?r86eo396xmjvi8x) or [Megaupload](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=GLNH7AH1) (.mov, 79 MB)

**Password:** downstairs

[The Girl Who Falls Down Stairs (vid)](http://vimeo.com/23134315) from [kaydee falls](http://vimeo.com/user1936478) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

  
LYRICS (Tom McRae):

She says I know your face  
But something's strange in your eyes  
Your voice I know so well  
Your words I don't recognize

And darkness creeps in  
Borne on cold winds  
Blows my footprints away

And I see myself  
Turn into something else  
Turn into someone else  
For a while  
And I know I'm right  
Running into this night  
Running another dream to the ground

The girl who falls down stairs  
She calls my name through the air  
She says I loved you once  
I'd love you again if you dare

So wipe the sleep from tiger eyes  
And put this moment aside

And I see myself  
Turn into something else  
Turn into someone else  
For a while  
And I know I'm right  
Running into this night  
Running another dream to the ground

Needles buzz like neon light and  
I am stained by this town  
And all my faith gone  
All maps welcome  
The stairs have twisted around

And I see myself  
Turn into something else  
Turn into someone else  
For a while  
And I know I'm right  
Running into this night  
Running another dream to the ground

Pull me out  
Pull me out  
Pull me out


End file.
